little clues
by urabadinfluence
Summary: While waiting for news of Sara after she is rescued, the nightshift crew compare stories of how they knew about Grissom and Sara. RATING NOW M NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

The inhabitants of the surgical waiting room looked wearily at each other as they waited for news of how their co-worker, Sara Sidle was doing. After being found pinned under a Ford Mustang in the desert, a helicopter whooshed her off to the nearby Desert Palms hospital. They had searched for her for nearly 40 hours before they found her dehydrated, badly sunburned, and broken in the sand just in time for her to survive.

The smell of the antiseptic wafted to their noses just enough to make them aware of where they were, and why they were there. They looked to one another for the comfort they always gave to each other, for they were not only co-workers, they were family.

The entire "family" was there with the exception of one. If it were up to them, that one would be with them there too, but at the moment, she was the reason they were there. They had wheeled her into emergency surgery to put pins into the arm that was broken in the desert. The room was filled with some of their extended family also. There had to be twenty people crammed into that room waiting for word on Sara Sidle. Six of those people though were her immediate family. Jim was like the father she wish she would have had, and Catherine somehow, along the way, had become like a nagging sister. Warrick, Greg, and Nick had always been the brothers in her life that she wished she would have always had. And that left Grissom, for many years, he was undefinable, too close to be a brother, uncle, or cherished family friend; yet, not close enough to be called anything that had definition. Two years ago though, he had fallen smoothly into definition of boyfriend and lover.

Not knowing what to say, they all just sat with each other silently and gave comfort through looks, small smiles, and slight touches.

The memory of the past two days floated through each of their minds, letting each of them ponder on all that had happened and all that had been said.

When the hours passed with only small hints of the progress of Sara's surgery from passing surgical nurses, the crowd of well wishers slowly dissipated until only the family was there.

Tired eyes all turned to the door as the operating surgeon stepped in and asked for Grissom to follow him to the recovery room. Grissom slowly rose from his seat and shuffled out of the waiting room with the doctor, turning as he stepped out of the room and assured everyone that he would be right back to give them the prognosis.

They all sighed a sigh of relief, and looked to each other, waiting for someone to say something. As "the boys" looked to the ground, they all relaxed into their seats. You could have heard a pin drop until the silence was broken when an exasperated "What the hell was that, 'I took away the only person she ever loved, so she's gonna do the same thing to me.' What kind of freaking revelation was that? Why couldn't he say, 'Hey guys, I'm in love with Sara' NO, he goes all Grissom on us, and gets cryptic. Hell, it isn't like we all didn't know how they feel about each other anyways."

Catherine looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring at her and it was Greg who broke the moment, laughing hysterically. "Come on Catherine, this is Grissom we are talking about. I knew all along anyways."

Jim sat back in his chair and smirked, thinking of the time when he was certain that there was something going on with his best friend and his pseudo daughter. Catherine caught his eye, mouth agape, "Why are you grinning like that Jim? You act like you knew all along."

"Well Cat, I did tell you that I knew something juicy, didn't I?"

"Well Jim, yes you did," she replied, "and how the hell did you know Greg? Really? Enlighten us." Nick and Warrick just sat back, watching their friends try to figure out the puzzle of Grissom and Sara, not saying anything, looking like they were at a tennis match, heads swiveling back and forth as Jim, Catherine, and Greg argued about who knew what. Warrick just chuckled and finally decided to interject. "Well, I know how I knew, but how did all of the rest of you find out? I mean it's like we always knew something, but it wasn't quite there, you know? Just to hear something like that come out of Grissom was kind of shocking though, wasn't it?" Nick finally had enough of being quiet, "Well, you tell us your story, and I'll tell mine. Maybe we can figure out more about those two somehow."

"Well, Grissom would probably kill me if he knew this, but, I might as well tell you now, I knew about eight months ago," Greg said. "I guess you could say I was at the right place at the wrong time. Do you remember the time....."

A/N: Should I go on? Or is this subject been used too much? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating:M ...definetly M

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

All eyes once again shifted to the door as it opened and revealed a very tired looking Gil Grissom. He smiled faintly at the people gathered in the room as he dropped himself wearily into the closest chair. Rubbing his eyes, he let out a sigh and told his "family" about Sara's surgery.

"Well, everything looks good, her arm should have full mobility, but she is still out. She will have to stay in here for three days to gain some strength back. She is NOT going to be happy. Anyways, what were you guys talking about? Hopefully something funny, I could use a good laugh right now."

Catherine looked to the others and spoke up, "Well Gil, we were just discussing how we all knew something was going on with you and Sara. It should be good for a laugh or two."

"Why are you all so interested in my life? But, if you must, just ignore me, I am going to try to sleep a bit here."

Knowing that he would be extremely uncomfortable, she continued, "Gil, you won't tell us, so now, we will have to just assume. You should have told us long ago. Now, we are going to have some fun. Go on Greg, you were saying?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Greg continued, looking at all of his friends, except Grissom. He couldn't look at him while telling this story. "Well, as I was saying, I knew about eight months ago," Greg said. "I guess you could say I was at the right place at the wrong time. Do you remember the time that we had the multiple homicide at the Tiki Bar?"

Greg looked around the waiting room, seeing all of his friends nod their heads yes, he continued, "Well, it was a bit funny, it was so hot out, but Sara was dressed like she was freezing, she had this scarf......."

Greg looked up when he heard Grissom let out a low groan and say "Oh God, Why me?" Greg could just chuckle as he saw his supervisors head drop down into his hands and his ears turn a bright shade of red.

Greg continued his story as Grissom remembered that day and drifted back and remembered it with fondness.

It was nearing 101 at 10 am, and the sun didn't look like it had any intention of letting up. The owner of the Tiki Bar had opened his doors at seven am to find four dead bodies positioned at a table, posed to look like they were in a macabre card game. The wide, clouded dead eyes of the card players, when paired with the rigidity of their limbs, told the CSI night shift that they had been dead for quite a few hours. All of the night shift personnel had been home for a total of two hours when they had been called in to return to work to help with the gruesome slaughter. As the phone rang in the Grissom home, the occupants of the large California king sized bed untangled themselves from each other, and rolled towards the offending item. Still out of breath from the activities he and Sara were involved in, Grissom let out a deep breath and answered his phone with a breathless "Grissom."

As Ecklie instructed him as to where the site was, Sara ran her toes softly up Grissom's leg, stopping momentarily when she heard Grissoms voice crack. She giggled as she took his member into her hand and slowly stroked him, swiping her thumb over the engorged tip occasionally to tease him. Sara leaned into his back as she continued her torture, knowing that as soon as he got off of the phone, they would not have too much time to finish what they had started. She vaguely heard Grissom tell Ecklie that he would call the rest of the crew and let them know where the crime scene was and then she heard the slight beep of him pushing the end button on his phone.

Grissom quickly flipped over, pinning Sara effectively to the mattress in one swift movement. With a slight growl in his voice and a burning look in his eye, Grissom said, "Darling, if you are going to do something like that when I am on the phone, know that I will want to finish what you started, and we really don't have time, so don't tease me, unless you can finish." With that said, he gently leaned down and softly brushed his lips on hers, tasting her gently, and slowly drawing the tip of his tongue across her lip line. As he withdrew his lips from hers, he looked into her eyes and apologised for having to stop, and spoke softly, telling her about the assignment that they had to go to. With a deep sigh, Sara ran her hands along his bearded chin, and proceeded to get up and go to the shower so she could get ready.

"Gil, why don't you join me honey?"

Looking down at the evidence of his attraction to Sara, he replied, "No Sara, if I did, you know we wouldn't get out very quickly, I am just going to lay here and try to calm myself down a bit, and then call the rest of the gang."

Disappointed, but understanding, she nodded her head and slipped into the shower.

Grissom sat up on the side of the bed and started dialing the members of the night shift crew. Still tired from not getting any rest after the last shift, and frustrated, because of not being able to finish what had been started with Sara, he flopped his upper body back and lay down while telling Warrick what needed to be done on the scene first.

Ten minutes later, as she was towel drying her hair, Sara could hear Grissom relay the pertinent information to someone on the phone. When she entered the bedroom, she found Grissom laying on the bed, nude, with his legs hanging over the side. With a wicked grin on her face, Sara kept out of sight by crawling over to the side of the bed, and ran her hands up Grissoms legs. She felt him slightly jump out of shock, but he quickly relaxed. Sara listened to Grissom on the phone as she ran her tongue up his calf, on up to his thigh, and planted small kisses onto his hip. Just as he was about to give the driving instructions, Sara wrapped her lips around his semi rigid member. Quickly, it had reached it's full size as she sucked and bobbed, creating the perfect friction. She felt his free hand slide into her hair, caressing her scalp while she ran her tongue along the underside of his member.

"Well Ca - Ca- Cath, I really have to go now. I'll seeeee you there."

Sara just chuckled with him still in her mouth as he let out an exasperated "Sara, please, don't, we have to get going. I th- th- thought I told you not to tease."

Sara momentarily stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, saucily replying, "But Gil, I do plan on finishing what I am doing." With that, she plunged her lips and tongue down, and continued with her slow torture.

A few minutes later, Grissom pulled her up onto his lap and flipped them over, kissing her harshly on her breasts, moving quickly up to her collar bone, and settling on his favorite spot, her neck. He drove her to the point of no return by licking, nipping, and sucking on her neck while plunging into her deeply.

When they were done, Grissom quickly stepped into the shower while Sara washed up in the sink. Looking into the mirror, Sara gasped, "GILBERT GRISSOM, you should see my neck, I have terrible beard burn!" All Grissom could do was chuckle and suggest a scarf.

Grissom could still feel the heat in his face as he drifted back to the surgical waiting room, only to hear Greg telling his story.

"So, anyways, here I go back to the layout lab, to see Sara fidgeting with her scarf, and I figured, what the hell, I am going to have some fun. I knew something was up, because who would wear a scarf in that kind of weather. So, I snuck up behind her, and pulled off her scarf. And wouldn't you know it, there it was, the worst case of beard burn I have ever seen." Greg looked over to his supervisor. Greg figured he was probably dead or even worse, fired at this point, so he might as well go in for the kill. "So, Grissom do you know what happened next?"

Grissom couldn't even lift his head, all he did was shake his head and murmur, "Go on Greg Kick a guy when he is down."

Greg laughed and continued, "So, I asked Sara who did that to her, all she did was get nervous and say, 'Well Gregory, it was my boyfriend. And let's leave it at that."

"Well, I was crushed because I didn't even know that she had a boyfriend. So I told her that her boyfriend had better control himself around her or shave." Looking around the room, Greg caught the eye of Catherine, who by this point, was laughing hysterically.

Getting a little confidence from the reaction that he had, Greg finished his story, "Well, wouldn't you know it, coincidentally, Grissom came to work after that shift with a baby face. He had shaved all of that man-fur off. I just put two and two together. That my friends, is how I knew about Sara and Grissom."

Nick and Warrick looked over to watch Grissom and his reaction, and were amazed at what they saw. His shoulders were shaking, his head dropped down low, Nick thought that Grissom was crying his eyes out and slid over to his mentor. Putting his hand on his shoulder, Nick spoke up, "Gee Griss, if we knew you were going to be so upset, we would have stopped Greg."

Grissom looked up at his family, red faced, and laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. Relieved, Jim let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "So Gil, is that true?"

When Grissom caught his breath, he looked sheepishly to Jim, shrugged his shoulders, and nodded a quick yes and squeaked out a breathless "yep."

Looking at his friends, his family, Grissom realized that hearing Greg's story wasn't too bad. It helped him remember all of the good times with Sara, and made him realize how much he truly loves her.

"Well, if you thought that one was good boys and girls, have I got a story for you" Jim stated. Once again Grissom let out a groan and said "Have pity on me." Jim just laughed and replied, "But kiddies, what is the most fun about my story, is that Gil knows what I am going to say. I have been holding this in for a LONG time now."

Grissom started to get out of his chair, trying to escape the story that he knew was coming.

Pushing down on Grissom's shoulder and effectively shoving Grissom back into his chair, Jim Brass continued his story, "Do you guys remember when....."

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Wait till you hear Brass' story! I think it is the best one!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating:M ...definitely M

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

Grissom started to get out of his chair, trying to escape the story that he knew was coming.

Pushing down on Grissom's shoulder and effectively shoving Grissom back into his chair, Jim Brass continued his story, "Do you guys remember when....."

'PLEASE Jim, don't. I am begging," Grissom whined. "I will do anything Jim."

"Oh no, bug man, I have waited too long for this." Jim replied.

Grissom shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked towards his friend, his eyes pleading for silence.

Jim started, 'Well, anyways, around a year and a half ago, Sara, Grissom, and I were at a scene....."

Grissom slid his eyes closed, wishing to be anywhere but where he was at the moment, and drifted back to the time that Jim found out about Sara and him.

Like it was yesterday, he could still see her walking down the halls of CSI, wearing light tan jeans and a chocolate silk low cut blouse. Their day had started out great, he remembered. They had just decided to move in together that morning. Sara's lease on her apartment was up in a month, and she never was there anymore, so casually, he suggested that she move in with him. Sara agreed quickly, knowing that they were ready to take that next step. To celebrate their decision, they had made love in the early morning light. After they had slept a few hours, they decided to grab an early dinner and then go in to work. Sara was waiting on some lab results and Grissom needed to restock his kit with print powders, so it was agreed that they would head into work about an hour early.

Upon their arrival to CSI Headquarters, they each went their way, Sara going to the DNA lab, and Grissom heading out to the supply room. Stopping by his office, Grissom recalled grabbing his kit, and heading into the supply room, spreading out all of his supplies. He figured, as long as he had a bit of time, he might as well check on all of his equipment.

Sitting back in his waiting room chair with his hands behind his head and legs stretched out, Grissom grinned as he remembered what happened next.

Bending over to reach some pens that he had dropped, Grissom jolted into an upright position as he was shocked when he felt a pair of hands on his behind. Swiftly turning around, he found Sara doubled over in laughter.

"Griss," she sputtered out, "You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless."

Grissom slowly inched his way closer to Sara with a smirk on his face, and a hungry look in his eye. "Sara, how many times do I need to tell you, don't start what you can't finish." His body had effectively pinned her up against the wall as her eyes went wide and her body trembled with anticipation. Luckily, this room was the only one that was not all glass, and they were in reach of the rooms only door. Grissom reached over and swiftly closed and locked it, giving them some privacy. Turning his head back to Sara, Grissom gently wrapped his arms around Sara and lowered his lips to hers, caressing her lips with his breath and his soul. Sara gasped into his mouth, shocked by the tenderness of his actions, and wrapped her arms around him.. Grissom deepened the kiss by pulling away slightly and then plunging quickly toward her, capturing her lower lip in between his, gently sucking.

Grissom chuckled lightly as he put his hands on her ass and suggestively ground into her, sending waves of pleasure through them both. Keeping his hands on her bottom, he slightly lifted her up, and continued to grind into her.

As Grissom sat in the hospital, drifting back into his memories, he barely heard Jim speak, but occasionally, he couldn't totally tune out a gasp or chuckle.

Slipping back into his memory, Grissom recalled what happened next.

Slowly lowering Sara, making sure that his body massaged hers the entire way down, Grissom pulled back with a grin, "Sara, now that you have no doubt what you do to me my dear. We really can't finish this here. I need to finish packing up my kit, and get to the break room, so I can hand out assignments." Sara pouted but agreed saying, "Now who started something he can't finish."

"Honey, I will finish, I just have to postpone the outcome a little. Call it extreme long-term foreplay."

Sara just smirked and left the room saying "OK bug man, you are just a tease; but, I will come back to get you in a few. I am going to the bathroom to splash some water on my face while you gather your kit." And with that, she left the room.

He quickly gathered his supplies, noting that he had spilled quite a bit of print powder when he was fixing up his kit. He rushed through washing down the table just as Sara came back to get him. Grissom exited the room with Sara, turning off the lights and locking the door.

They walked quietly to the break room and stood in the hallway for a bit before entering, talking to Hodges about Sara's lab results. Hodges slipped back into his lab when Jim approached Grissom and Sara.

Still standing behind Sara a bit, Jim glanced down at Sara's pants and told her, "Sara, you have something all over the seat of your pants."

Sara twisted her head around as Grissom looked to her behind, trying to see what Jim was talking about.

Jim's eyebrows twisted as he smirked, and said, "Actually Sara, it looks like two hand prints. I guess you picked a bad day to wear light colored pants, huh?" Draping his arm across her shoulder, Jim asked, "So Sara, who has been grabbing your ass today? Do I have to go around and check all of the guys hands around here? I will you know. All I have to do is look for the guy with hands covered in what looks like print powder."

Unconsciously, Grissom crossed his arms and hid his hands. Jim noticed this, and let his grin grow to cover his face.

Grissom snapped out of his memories as the laughter filling the operating waiting room became very loud.

"Get out. Grissom, you stud you." coming from Greg was enough to have Grissom drop his head back into his hands, whining, "I wonder if I can get a separate waiting room."

Occasionally, a moan or a muttered, "I can't believe this is happening to me" would come from Grissom's direction as Jim continued.

"So, anyways, I noticed then, that Grissom had tucked his hands and tried to hide them, and, being the great detective that I am, I followed the clues, but I wanted hard-core evidence. So, I grabbed Gil's arm and wrestled his hand away. Of course, his hands were covered in the stuff, and I HAD to point that out. You should have seen Sara, she turned really red and dashed into the locker room to change her pants. Grissom just stood there jabbering about how Sara had started to fall, and he caught her as she was falling, but, I didn't believe him. I was lucky enough to be called on a case that night that good ol' stud bug here was on, and I didn't let the issue drop. All night I kept telling him that if he needed more print powder, he could call Sara and get it off of her. By the end of the shift, I cornered both of them in Grissom's office, and made them fess up. At that point they had been already been dating for about 5 or 6 months and told me that they had just decided to move in together."

Catherine looked at her friend who was obviously suffering and said, "I wish I would have been there Jim, I would have offered to lift the prints and run them through CODIS. Wait....MOVE IN TOGETHER? GILBERT GRISSOM, you really have been holding out on us."

Grissom asked Jim, "OK , may I go and check on Sara now? I want to see if she is awake yet."

Jim was still laughing, so he didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and let Grissom leave the room.

Warrick and Nick stood up, stretching, saying, "We're going to run and get some coffee. Don't tell any more before we get back. We'll pick up coffee for everyone."

As they were exiting the room, Warrick turned around and said, "My story isn't as good as Jim's or Greg's, but just wait...I'll tell you when we get back."

A/N: Well. there you have it, Brass' story. Warrick will be next.


	4. Chapter 4

"Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating:M ...definitely M

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

Grissom asked Jim, "OK , may I go and check on Sara now? I want to see if she is awake yet."

Jim was still laughing, so he didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and let Grissom leave the room.

Warrick and Nick stood up, stretching, saying, "We're going to run and get some coffee. Don't tell any more before we get back. We'll pick up coffee for everyone."

As they were exiting the room, Warrick turned around and said, "My story isn't as good as Jim's or Greg's, but just wait...I'll tell you when we get back."

Grissom shuffled toward the room that held the love of his life, Sara Sidle. As he walked in, he shook his head and let out a low chuckle, thinking of the stories that he had just heard. He was surprised when he heard Sara whisper, "Hello Gilbert, you found me. I knew you would. What is so funny?"

With a sigh of relief, he said, " Nothing dear, the gang was just telling stories in the waiting room while waiting to hear how you are."

Sara tried to smile, although her lips were dry and cracked, and let out a wince when her upper lip split a bit and seeped a drop of blood. Quickly, Grissom rushed to the bedside table and withdrew a tissue and dabbed the blood off of her mouth. Staring into her eyes, he realized how close to loosing her he had been, and this realization hit him like a ton of bricks, causing him to drop into a chair that he had moved close to the bed.

Gently, he took her hand that was not ensconced in a cast, and gently kissed her bruised knuckles. Mindful of her injuries, he gently took her hand and placed it in the center of his chest, placing her palm over his heart.

"Sara, I almost lost you." He choked out. "I almost lost you." he repeated.

Deeply moved, Sara lay there and nodded, unable to say anything.

Grissom slid his right hand along her cheek, and ran his thumb across her chin and then lips, looking into her eyes, showing Sara how much he loved her with his gentle touch. Neither broke out of their reverie as Sara's surgeon and primary doctor entered the room. Both physicians cleared their throats and let the couple know that all test came back fine, but that Sara was going to have to stay as a guest in the hospital to give her fluids that she most desperately needed. For the first time in her life, Sara did not argue with the doctors about staying at the hospital.

Grinning, the surgeon reminded Grissom, "There is a waiting room of people that claim to be your family that can't wait to see you." Because of the nature of how you came to be here, we will allow all of them to come in at once if you promise to kick them out when you get tired, and if you promise that you will keep the party down to a small rumble."

Satisfied with Sara and Grissom's promised to comply with their request, the doctors left the room to take care of the rest of their patients.

With a raised brow, Grissom looked over to Sara and cleared his throat, trying to figure out how he was going to break the news to Sara. Calculatedly, Grissom put on his best puppy-eyed look as he started, "Sara, sweetheart." Sara looked to him and rolled her eyes, sighing, "Gil, what the hell did you do now?"

"Well darling, I may have outed us just a little." Sara knew all she could do is laugh at her inept boyfriend. "Gil, how can you out something just a little. It is like being dead, or pregnant, either you are or you aren't. There isn't just a little dead, or just a little pregnant, or just a little outed." His eyes got large as he said, "Are you trying to tell me something?" She was amused as she said "No Gil, I am not pregnant, it is just a saying."

Sheepishly he continued, "Well my dear, shall I have them come in now/ But, just a warning, they are sharing stories about us and how they knew all along. They are actually a bit humorous, a bit embarrassing, but humorous."

All Sara could reply was, "Gil, send in the clowns."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

When Grissom entered the waiting room, he couldn't help but break into a big grin and quickly told his friends that Sara was up and going to be fine.

The boys had just returned with the coffee for everyone, and quickly shoved a large cup into Grissom's hand. After taking a tentative sip, he informed them that Sara was wide awake, and that they were all allowed to go in and see her at once but, gently told them the conditions that the doctors had set.

All of them agreeing to the conditions, Grissom led them silently to Sara's room, stopping at the door to quietly warn them about what they were about to see. "OK guys, Sara was badly banged up you know, so she had quite a few bumps and scrapes. She had a large cast on her arm that she isn't too thrilled about, and she is still hooked up to a monitor and has an IV so don't be too surprised about her appearance. I just don't want anyone to look too shocked when they walk in there. I think Sara would freak out if she knew how banged up she looks." They all nodded in agreement as Grissom opened the door for them to enter.

Catherine was the first to walk into Sara's room and cast her eyes upon her. Slowly, she walked to Sara's bed and slid her hand on top of Sara's uninjured one. She offered Sara a soft smile and with more than just a little moisture in her eyes, she leaned over and gingerly hugged Sara, hesitating momentarily by Sara's ear and whispered, "I am so glad you are OK Sara. You are much tougher than I am, I would have given up." As she stood up, Nick shoved her to the side telling her, "Move over Cat, I need to see my little sis, get outta my way." Gently, Nick kissed Sara on the forehead and whispered, "Good to see ya darlin'. It just wasn't your day was it?" Looking down, he quickly swiped his eyes, hoping that no one saw the tear that had escaped.

Uncharacteristically, Greg was very quiet and calm as he requested, "Could everyone back away for a second, I would like to see my Sara." Catherine snorted, "I believe you mean Grissom's Sara Greg." They all chuckled as Sara and Grissom glanced at each other and blushed.

"Yeah, that is what I meant." Greg silently walked up to Sara with a soft grin and gently hugged her, knowing that if he tried to say anything at that moment, it would just come out as a strangled sob. Stepping back, Greg let Warrick through to see Sara.

Warrick grinned as his eyes sparkled saying, "Sara, my Aunt put you in her prayer circle. You have a bunch of little old ladies prayin' for your speedy recovery."

Sara smiled and said, "Tell her thanks Warrick, I really appreciate it."

Warrick bent down and placed a small kiss on the top of Sara's head and moved out of the way as Jim barked out, "I need to see my Cookie, so if all of you are done getting sloppy all over her, move out of my way." Sara let out a little chuckle while saying, "Get over here Jim." Everyone moved over to let Jim through and started getting chairs arranged so they could sit and visit with Sara. Jim softly kissed Sara's cheek and gave her a sheepish grin as he whispered "He was really a mess Sara, but, we can talk about that later." Sara looked over to see Grissom, back towards all of them, with his head hung low and his hands on his hips. He tried to make it look like he was looking out the window that was in front of him, but she knew better.

Sara noticed that they had set up chairs around her bed and left the chair that was pushed up against her bed empty for Grissom.

Sara looked around the room at all of her friends surrounding her and grinned. They all were slightly surprised at the soft voice that that came out of Sara as she said "Gil, come sit down, you look tired. Have you slept at all?" Catherine smiled as she realized that her best friend had finally found what everyone was looking for, someone to watch over him, and love him unconditionally.

Grissom looked up at Sara and shuffled over to the seat that was left for him and sat down, sighing as he let the tension of the past few hours escape his body.

"Soooooo," Greg chuckled out nervously. "We hear you two have been a little sneaky."

Sara grinned slightly, keeping aware of her badly dried and cracked lips. "Well Greggo, I don't know what you are talking about. Do you Griss?" Grissom just smirked and raised an eyebrow, "No Sara, I don't" Grissom lifted his head, catching the eye of every one of his friends, daring them to say something. When Grissom got to Catherine, he squinted and stared at her the longest, his eyes boring into hers, daring her to say something until a large grin covered his face. They all laughed wildly, unable to contain the emotion they all had been suppressing the past few days.

When the hilarity calmed down, Catherine spoke up. "Gil, who are you trying to kid? Stop trying to intimidate us. We all knew. Sara, while we were in the waiting room, we were sharing some VERY interesting stories. I think that you need to hear some too, you could use a good laugh. Warrick was just about to tell us how he figured out that you two were hittin' the sheets."

Grissom choked on the coffee that he was still sipping and blushed.

Warrick cleared his throat and said, "Now Cat, I said no such thing. I said that I knew they were seeing each other."

"Tomatoes, Toe- mah- toes." chuckled out Catherine.

"Now, do you want to hear my story or what?"

Greg wiggled in his seat, "Please will you get on with it?"

A/N: Next chapter is coming up in just a few hours. I PROMISE! I am on a roll now!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

.

"Now, do you want to hear my story or what?"

Greg wiggled in his seat, "Please will you get on with it?"

Warrick smiled and looked to Grissom and Sara with an almost apologetic look in his eyes.

"Well," he started, "I first suspected something a little over a year ago. I noticed that Griss wasn't as grumpy and Sara seemed to smile more."

They all laughed when Sara smacked Grissom on the arm as hard as she was able to under the conditions and joked, "See, you let the cat out of the bag by not being grumpy. I told you to be grumpier."

"Now, let me finish, that isn't all. There is a specific time too you know."

Sara smirked when she heard Grissom grumble, "Grumpy, hrmph."

"Anyways," Warrick continued, "I noticed small things too, small looks, little touches here and there. For instance, When Griss was handing out assignments one day, he handed Sara her folder, and I saw him brush his fingers on hers in a way that... Well, let's put it this way, if he would have done that to me, I would have popped him in the nose. The touches just lingered, you know? But, that was just what made me suspicious. What really verified it for me was when I went on a date to 'Circo' restaurant."

A low whistle came from the other side of Sara's bed as Nick said, "Man, isn't that one of the fancy places in the Bellagio?"

"Sure is." replied Warrick. 'So, here I was enjoying a cocktail with a lovely lady before we ordered our dinner. We were having a really cool conversation and then I glanced over to a few tables ahead of me, and there is Grissom sitting there alone, wearing a killer suit. I was just about to get up and say hi, but then I saw a VERY fine looking Sara walking out of the restrooms, wearing a dress. So then, my lady friend and I are talking, and I am trying not to be too obvious about watching Griss and Sara. Let me tell you, I was completely floored when...."

As they listened to Warrick's account of that night, Sara and Grissom looked at each other, staring into each others eyes, and remembered the night that Warrick was talking about.

Sara remembered the dress that she had bought the week before. It was a deep red, almost burgundy strapless dress that was made of pure silk. Long and form-fitted, she knew that Grissom would appreciate the beauty of the garment. She had never spent that much on an article of clothing before, but, she figured that the dress was going to be worn for a special occasion, so why not indulge just a little bit, one time. Cut low in front, and even lower in the back, Sara could feel the warmth of Grissom's hand on her skin as he led her into the Bellagio with his fingertips brushing her lower back, just above her tailbone. She knew that this dress was a bit daring, but lately, she had been trying to slightly step out of her comfort zone. As they waited at the entrance of the restaurant, she looked appreciatively at Grissom, decked out in the new suit that he was wearing. Grissom leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly on her ear as he whispered, "Darling, you are absolutely enchanting." Sara smiled as she fingered his lapel, "Thank you Gil, you don't look too bad yourself." Sara hoped that on the exterior she looked calm and collected, because on the inside, she was yelling "HOT DAMN." She allowed herself to skim her eyes over her lover slowly, appreciating the fine black double breasted suit and sharply pleated pants. Her fingers drifted onto the fine bright white shirt and noticed the faint white pinstripe that was woven into the soft material. Lovingly, she straightened the tie he wore that perfectly matched her dress. Sighing, she marvelled at the sight of him, hoping that her grin didn't look lecherous. After they were seated, she excused herself to the ladies room, telling Grissom to order for her if the waiter came back before she did. As she walked back from the restroom, her eyes found Grissom's and never broke the stare. When she reached the table, Grissom stood and gently kissed her, letting his lips barely brush over hers as he helped her with her chair.

Sara snapped out of her reverie when she heard Warrick clear his throat and say "Sara, earth to Sara, where were you girl?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and listened to his story.

Warrick continued, "So, here I am, trying to converse with my lady friend, and I can't help but watch Griss and Sara. Let me tell you that I was in shock when I saw Griss take her hand and kiss it."

Grissom suddenly found the floor very interesting and slightly shook his head, wishing for everyone but Sara to disappear.

"Nothing would have prepared me for what I saw next though. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw movement towards the floor, under their table, and I saw Sara slip off her shoe and run her foot along Grissom's leg.

Warrick stopped talking and glanced at his friends. When his gaze fell upon Grissom and Sara, he could only laugh and claim that he didn't know that faces could ever turn that shade of red before.

Grissom looked over to Sara and shrugged as he started to laugh, "Well darling, might as well join them." The entire room broke out in laughter, including Grissom and Sara. When Catherine looked up at Sara, she instantly was quiet, nudging Jim and Warrick, who were on either side of her. she nodded towards Sara and suddenly, they all sat there quietly, watching in awe as Grissom jumped up and grabbed a tissue from the bedside and wiped the blood that seeped out of Sara's split lips with more tenderness than they had ever had thought was possible. Catherine watched amazed , hoping that one day, she could find someone to love her that much. Elbowing Warrick, she mouthed for him to continue the story.

"I nearly choked on my shrimp cocktail. That my friends, is how I found out, without a doubt, that the boss man is truly human, and terribly in love with our Sara."

They all smiled at each other as Grissom resumed his seat and took Sara's hand in his own. "I remember that night, we didn't even see you. That was our first anniversary." Sara looked at Grissom lovingly as he spoke, "That was a very special evening. I hope to have many more like that."

Seeing that Grissom was getting choked up, Nick spoke up, "Well, that was a pretty good one, but, my story is pretty good too. You ready to hear more Sara?"

As Sara nodded yes, Nick started to remember the day that he figured out that his "little sis" was in a relationship with their boss.

Nick started, "Well, the first time I suspected something was goin' on was..."

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

.A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I usually like to try to answer them all, but, I really couldn't right now, so please, consider yourself thanked, appreciated, and deeply cared for. Once again, thank you, and may you have peace and love in your life.

"You ready to hear more Sara?"

As Sara nodded yes, Nick started to remember the day that he figured out that his "little sis" was in a relationship with their boss.

Nick started, "Well, the first time I suspected something was goin' on was right in the lab. Like Warrick said, it was just little things, but then I was almost sure, but not positive when I saw them one day in layout room 4. I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was about a year and a half ago."

"A YEAR AND A HALF!" yelled Catherine, "How the hell long have you two been together?"

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and grinned. Sara closed her eyes saying, "You know, I think now is a good time to close my eyes and just listen. My eyes are getting sore."

Catherine let out a "Hmmm" as her gaze shifted to Grissom, who simply shrugged, raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "As you were saying Nick?"

Grumbling, Catherine settled back into her chair, mumbling something about Grissom, torture, and what kind of incompetent CSI's they must be.

At that moment, all heads turned toward the door as the doctors came into Sara's room.

Smiling, Sara's surgeon greeted everyone, telling them that they were there to make one more check on Sara before they left for a few hours.

Grissom quickly stood and shook both men's hands and greeted them, and once again thanked them for taking care of Sara.

Sara's primary doctor smiled and said, "Your welcome and thank you for keeping the visiting down low. Although, we just heard some yelling out of here, is there a problem?" Now sitting slightly up with her eyes open, Sara replied, "No, there is no problem, see these are our co workers. Well, more like our family, and they just found out that Gil and I have been dating for quite some time. I think they are all kind of feeling a bit stupid right now."

"So, this is your family? I bet they are going to be here quite a bit the next few days. Gil, how about you introduce us?"

Grissom looked embarrassed and said, "Of course, where are my manners, I am so sorry. Everyone, this is Doctors Peters and Shabeeb, Dr Peters is Sara's primary doctor, and Dr. Shabeeb is Sara's surgeon." While extending his hand to each person as he introduced them, Grissom said, "Doctors, this is Jim Brass, he is a Captain with the LVPD. This is Nick Stokes, a CSI 3 like Sara, as is Warrick Brown. Catherine Willows here is my right hand at CSI. She is a Supervisor, and this is Greg Sanders, he is a CSI 2."

When all handshakes were done, Grissom sat back down and looked at the doctors expectantly. "So Docs, what do you think? Is Sara doing OK?"

They both nodded their heads in the affirmative, but only Dr. Peters spoke up. "So, let me get this strait, these people ALL are CSIs with exception of Capt. Brass, right?"

"Yes, you are correct." replied Grissom.

"And NONE of them knew about you two? I even knew that the first time I saw you two. Do you think I should be a CSI?" he joked. Everyone in the room laughed at the doctor's comment until Grissom sat forward again, and gently patted the blood off of Sara's lips.

Gesturing towards Grissom and Sara and the display of tenderness, he said, "How could you guys not see that? Anyways, I will have a nurse bring in a prescription lip balm to help your lips heal. That is from the wind, sun, and dehydration. Just keep on applying it as you need it. The ache from the windburn and sunburn will probably hit you tomorrow, so be prepared, but this stuff will help. I will also send over some creme for your face and arms and drops for your eyes. It will help quite a bit. Now, have a good time with your "party" here, but remember, keep it to a minimal roar, and if Sara starts to get tired, please, let her rest. Gil, you can stay, I told the nurses that you requested to stay, so they will be bringing you a roll-away cot shortly." With that, the doctors turned and left the room. They all laughed when they heard Dr. Peters whisper, "And they call themselves CSIs. I may have found my second calling."

Clearing his throat, Nick stared, "So, now, where was I? Oh yeah, Sara and Grissom. OK. Well, anyways, one day, I was walking towards the layout room, looking for Sara. Well, what I saw made me a bit suspicious. Sara was standing at the layout table, looking down at some clothes she was processing, and Grissom was leaning on the table, facing Sara. Now, y'all know that there is nothing suspicious with that, but, what I did notice was how Griss was standing. You know, a little too close. His foot and leg were completely behind Sara, like he was straddling her leg, and his hand was on her back. At first I thought he was hugging her, but, then I glanced closer, and he wasn't, they were standing there talking, looking at the evidence. They were just too comfortable like that."

Nick looked over at his supervisor, who, at the time was looking at Sara, smirking and rolling his eyes. "Is that all you got Nicky, because you can't base anything on that observation." quipped Grissom.

"Well Griss, actually no, that isn't all I have. Actually I have a VERY damning story, but I was trying to spare you some embarrassment. But, now that I am thinking about it, I will spill."

Sara's eyes got wide as she looked at Grissom, "Gil, why did you open your mouth? Couldn't just let it go could you?" Grissom just blushed and said "Sorry dear, I forgot myself, I was kinda getting into these stories. It is nice remembering."

Nick, knowing that Sara was just joking around with Grissom continued, "Do you all remember the case we worked with that fantasy guy Caprice?"

While everyone claimed that they did remember, Grissom and Sara both groaned and shook their heads. "Nicky, dear Nicky, PLEASE don't tell that story. PLEASE." Pleaded Sara.

"Nope, your BOYFRIEND blew that one. The ship has sailed. I am telling ALL. Blame him." Nick said, cocking a thumb at Grissom.

"OK, now where was I?" Nick said, scratching his chin, drawing out the torture as much as he could. "Ohhhh yeah, the Caprice case. Well, no one knows this, not even Griss and Sara, but that Caprice guy called CSI a few days after the case was wrapped. I just happen to be the only one on station that was connected to the case, so Judy transferred the call to me. The guy was really nice. He just called us to thank us for taking care of everything so quietly and quickly. He appreciated our discretion. Well, anyways, as we were about to hang up, I asked him a bit about his business, how he can read people so well. He said that it was a God given talent that he has always been able to read people and their personalities and desires and such since he was little. I was floored when he gave me an example. He said, 'For instance, your Mr. Grissom, he was a bit harder to read, but not much. How long have he and Miss Sidle been together? He has loved her for a long time.' " Nick chuckled nervously and continued. "All I could do was laugh and tell him how wrong he was for once, and he claimed that he wasn't wrong. He has never been wrong, and that he could see it in Sara too."

"So, I decided that I would test Mr. Caprice a bit, and called Sara, asking her to go out for drinks that night, as a celebration for closing the case, and I told her that I was going to ask Griss to go too. I really didn't think I was going to get him to go, but when I mentioned that Sara was going, he agreed to go for ONE drink."

Sara shifted uncomfortably in her bed, and Grissom was quick to ask if she was alright. "I am fine Gil, just a bit sore." She looked at her friends, realizing how fortunate she was to have them all, even Nick, who right now was going to embarrass her terribly. "Go on Nicky, just do it quick and painlessly. Like ripping off a band-aid."

"Oh, my darlin' Sara, you know the story I am going to tell them, don't you?" Nick teased.

"Of course I do Nick." she replied, as she looked over to Grissom and slipped back to the day that Nick was revealing to their friends.

She was just walking in the door of their townhouse when Nick phoned her. She looked up as she closed the door and what she saw took her breath away. Grissom stood at the breakfast bar with his back to her, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He had already gotten out of his work clothes and had slipped on a old pair of tight, faded jeans. It was warm in the house, so he hadn't put on a shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower that she figured he just had finished. Sara stood just inside of the townhouse, staring at Grissom's ass, amazed at how she could get so distracted by him just doing his every day routine. Realizing that she was still on the phone with Nick, she shook her head and tried to listen to him. Wanting to get off the phone quickly, she listened to Nick and hurriedly agreed to join him for celebratory drinks that evening.

Sara smirked from her bed and looked over at Grissom, who was listening to Nick, watching him as he told his story. Quietly sitting there with a smirk on his face and occasionally nodding his head.

"Sara, are you OK? You seem a bit flushed." Nick asked. Grinning slightly, Sara replied, "I am fine Nick, I am just remembering that night too."

Sara lay in her hospital bed, thinking about what happened that night and what happened after she and Nick got off the phone.

As she walked slowly towards Grissom, she placed her hands on those tight jeans, running her hands on his rear. "Gil, you know I love these jeans. And I adore it when you walk around with just them on." Sara remembered the look on Grissom's face and the fire in his eye when he replied, "I know. Have I ever told you that you are my fantasy?" He turned around as she slid her arms all the way around him. Dipping his head gently towards her, he softly kissed her lips. Just as he was going to deepen the kiss, his phone rang and he groaned in frustration as he flipped it open and answered it. "Sure Nicky, I'll go for one drink. You say Sara is going too, right? Where do you want to go? Well, Sara's place is on the way from my place to the bar, so I'll pick her up. Want me to just call her and tell her the plans?" After Grissom got the information about what time to meet, they quickly hung up.

Sara fondly remembered the next few hours, as they rested, played, and got ready to meet Nick for a drink.

Her daydreaming was interrupted as a nurse came into the room, taking her pulse and blood pressure. She checked Sara's face and lips and gave her the salve for her skin and the balm for her lips that the doctor had promised. After placing them on the bed side table, the nurse quietly slipped out of the room.

Nick grinned wildly as he continued, "Well, I hope that is the last interruption for awhile, because this is where it gets good. So, here I am sitting at the bar, waiting for Griss and Sara to get there, and I started to talk to the bartender. She is a really cute girl that I had met before there, and I told her that I was conducting an experiment. I told her a bit about what my suspicions were, and what that Caprice guy had said, and then, I employed her help. She told me that she was a hopeless romantic, so she would help in any way. I told her that I wanted to keep the drinks flowing, that I needed to get these two slightly drunk. I didn't want to get them terribly drunk, just drunk enough to let down their guard and slip up a little. She gave me a few suggestions on what to have them drink and agreed to keep them coming at a slow, steady pace. When Griss and Sara walked in, I was in complete shock, you should have seen it, Griss was wearing jeans! I have never seen him in jeans. They were cool lookin' ones too, not old man jeans. And Sara was wearin' a leather skirt. DAMN that girl has legs. It was kinda creepy."

Catherine snickered and Jim outright laughed at Nick and his exuberance.

Sara raised her eyebrow at Nick and chuckled.

Grissom sat back in his chair and smirked, remembering that leather skirt.

He remembered very well the clothing that took Nick by surprise. That skirt, wow. It was a short, snug item that was black. The top that she wore was equally as enchanting as he recalled, a burgundy soft flowing garment that was low cut, and boy, did he like that aspect of it. Grissom felt himself flush as he felt a chill go up his spine while remembering how that top and skirt felt under his fingertips.

Jim noticed that Grissom was drifting off, so he kicked Gil's leg slightly, breaking him out of his trance. Whispering, Jim said, "Come on Gil, was she THAT hot, or is he exaggerating a bit?"

Grissom grinned, saying in a low voice, "Oh yeah, definitely that hot, and more."

Grissom turned his attention to Nick who was just finishing telling them about Sara and her outfit. "I'm telling you, that top, it looked like it was so soft that it was like butter."

Sara decided to give them a little jolt by saying, "Yeah, it was that soft, at least Gil told me that he thought it was."

They all had a little laugh with that comment as Sara drifted off, thinking about what Grissom had on that night. He had kept the jeans on that he was wearing when she got home from work. He let Sara pick out a shirt for him and started to complain when she pulled a black, soft, microfiber button up shirt for him. He stopped complaining when Sara started buttoning up his shirt for him, running her hands up his chest, claiming that she was going to have a hard time keeping her hands off of him that night. She left the top three buttons undone, and when he reached up to button them, she smacked his hands away claiming that he needed to keep it open so she could catch a peek now and then. Blushing, he slipped on his loafers with no socks, and headed for the door, pulling Sara with him. Grissom knew that if they didn't leave right then, they would not go at all, and he didn't want to stand up Nick.

Sara glanced over to Grissom, who had just slipped off his shoes and put his feet up on her bed, trying to look calm and relaxed, but she knew better, they both knew the rest of the story was going to be very uncomfortable.

Looking towards Nick, she pleaded with her eyes for him to stop there. Nick glanced her way and continued his story.

"So, anyways, here we are, about an hour later and two drinks and a shot under our belts, when this woman comes up to Sara. She was a nice looking woman who had come to the bar with a bunch of her friends. I thought at first that she knew Sara, but quickly found out differently. She introduced herself to Sara and ignored Griss and I. Well, Sara in turn introduced her to us, and all seemed fine. I think she said her name was Val. Anyways, Val told Sara that her friend had seen her across the bar and was interested in her." Nick looked uncomfortably at Grissom and looked around the room at his friends, who were all leaning forward, waiting for him to continue.

"So, Sara stands up on her tippy toes, playing along, trying to see who it is that Val was talking about. Sara asks if it is the tall guy with the short brown hair, or the blond guy that was standing next to him. Griss and I both had our jaws draggin' the floor when Val grinned and said, 'No, it is the blond hot chick in front of them.' Well, let me tell you, Griss' eyes got HUGE and so did Sara's. Sara stammered on claiming that she was a 'dick chick' and that she didn't fly that way but she was very polite about it, and said she was very flattered but no thanks."

Nick paused in his story so that everyone could stop laughing. Brass and Greg both had to take a tissue to wipe their eyes. They had both been laughing so hard that they were crying.

Nick continued, "But, that isn't even where it ended, as the night went on, Val kept on coming up to Sara asking her if she was sure she wasn't interested. She really wouldn't leave Sara alone. The kicker was when this girl who was interested in Sara got the nerve up to approach her. Now remember, we had been drinking a bit, and my experiment was going quite well, I was confident that they were tipsy enough now to start trying to get them to slip up. Well, I didn't have to try at all when this girl came up to Sara and asked her to come home with her, and she started to tell her and us what she wanted to do to Sara. Griss and I just sat there and laughed, not really helping Sara out at all until Sara finally spoke up and told the girl, 'You know I really am flattered but, you see, I have a problem with that whole situation, see, I love men just WAY too much. See, I am here with my husband AND my boyfriend. Let me tell you guys, that got Griss and I to shut up REALLY quick. The girl just turned on her heels and left off in a huff. I knew that I had to razz Sara a bit, so I closed my eyes, stretched out my arms, and looked upwards. Griss couldn't resist and asked, 'Nicky what the hell are you doing? ' Let me tell ya all, it was hard to keep a straight face when I told him that I was trying to burn the thought of Sara and another woman in my head so I could dream about it later."

Everyone struggled to keep their laughter down, but weren't very successful, especially when Greg fell off of his chair exclaiming, "Damn, I wish I was there. What a dream." Receiving a withering glare from Grissom and a smack to the head from Warrick, Greg quickly got back into his chair and pleaded, "Go on Nick."

Nick cleared his throat and didn't hold any information back when he continued, "I was just going to get asking questions and making some sly remarks when the girl actually came back up to Sara and asked her which one of us was her husband and which was her boyfriend. Unknowingly, she helped me conclude my experiment. Sara was a bit miffed because we kept on teasing her, so she decided to get us back a bit. Sara grabbed Griss and I and wrapped an arm around each of us and looked into my eyes and then Griss'. Then, she told the girl, 'you tell me' and then Sara proceeded to kiss Grissom right there. I am not talking a little peck either, a full, on the lips, tongue and all kiss. Right there I knew. It was too comfortable for them both. Neither hesitated at all. If she would have kissed me, I couldn't have done it, I would have started laughing or been so hesitant, that there is no way that she could have slipped me the tongue. Man, that kiss went on for about 4 or 5 minutes too. I was positive then. The girl didn't even say anything, she just walked away. I felt like I was intruding. I tried to act like it was nothing to see them like that, but let me tell you, it was hot, her hands were everywhere on him and I mean EVERYWHERE. So guys, I think my story has all of yours beat."

The team looked towards Grissom and Sara who had both turned a bright shade of red which just made them all laugh harder. Grissom couldn't look anyone in the eye as he told them, why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria and get some dinner while I help Sara with her salve and make her rest for a half hour."

They all agreed and asked Grissom if he wanted them to bring anything back for him. He asked them for a cup of coffee and nothing else as they started to leave the room. Catherine stopped in the middle of the doorway, trapping the rest of the night shift in the room as she turned around and said, "OK we will go for now Gil, but just remember, when we get back, I am telling MY story." And with that, they all went into the hallway, leaving Grissom and Sara to rest.

A/N: Yes, another note. This scenario that Nick tells really did happen. It happened to me. I tried to recall it all just right, but it was about 8 years ago, so it wasn't too clear. I hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

.A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I usually like to try to answer them all, but, I really couldn't right now, so please, consider yourself thanked, appreciated, and deeply cared for. Once again, thank you, and may you have peace and love in your life.

Yet another A/N: I sincerely hope that I did not offend anyone with the last chapter. I have NOTHING against anyone who lives a gay lifestyle. I do however, have something against people who stay in a relationship that they are unhappy with. If happiness is found with someone who is of the same sex, so be it. just because it is not my lifestyle, does not mean that I cannot accept it, or that I will mock it. My personal saying is: Find love, be faithful, be happy, be together.

Quietly, the night shift crew stalked the halls of Desert Palms Hospital. They had just finished a quick and quiet meal in the cafeteria, and looked forward to hearing Catherine's story about how she figured out that Sara and Grissom were seeing each other. They had tried to get the information out of her throughout dinner, but she happily withheld the story.

"No can do guys, I NEED to see Grissom squirm on this one. It doesn't happen very often that I get the one up on him."

Silently, the team of five opened the door of their co-worker Sara Sidle. Catherine was the first to enter the room, and the sight that greeted her literally took her breath away. Sitting upon Sara's bed was Grissom, with his back towards her, he did not see Catherine and the others enter the room, so he continued what he was doing. He sat, with his hip perched upon the bed and all of his weight rested on his right arm that was placed on the other side of Sara's hip. The position of her friend was not what surprised Catherine, but it was the gentleness that was used as Grissom used his left hand to gently stroke the side of Sara's face. She had seen Grissom work with bugs and evidence with gentle fingers, but never once had she witnessed him display tenderness to a human being that was alive. Moving slightly to the side of the bed, she witnessed something she thought she would never see wash over her best friends face, the look of complete love.

Clearing his throat, Brass spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt the love fest guys, but I really want to hear what Catherine has to say, and she refuses to tell anything until she can see you squirm Gil."

Opening her eyes, Sara gave Catherine a smirk and said, "I'd love to see that, give it your best shot Catherine."

With a twinkle in her eye, Catherine simply grinned at her elusive friends and settled herself into a chair while recalling the day that she suspected that Gil Grissom was no longer a lonely bachelor. Waiting for her friends to get into their seats, Catherine handed Grissom the coffee that she promised to get him from the cafeteria and whispered to him, "Better drink up now buddy, I don't want you to choke." As his eyes got large, Catherine started, "Do you remember when we had the case where the maniac boyfriend was hiding in the hills and decided to pick off family members as they went to church?" When she saw everyone nod in the affirmative, she continued, "Well, Gil and I had come back first, to start processing evidence. So, Gil and I were in a layout room, and his phone rang, I didn't think much of it until he excused himself and said he was going to take the call elsewhere. Right there, I knew it was a personal call, but I wasn't sure, so, you all know me, I waited a bit, and went on a search for Grissom. When I finally found him, he was speaking quietly, but I could still hear him as he ended his call. When I heard him say "OK honey, I will meet you at the townhouse at 11" I knew I had to investigate.

Raising their eyebrows, Sara and Grissom looked at each other with a bit of fear in their eyes.

"Ahh, neither of you know this story yet, huh? Just wait to hear what I have to say next."

Catherine continued, "well, everyone, did you know that if you want to go into Grissom's house, all you have to do is walk right in, he doesn't even lock the door?" The room broke out in laughter when they heard an "Oh shit" slip out of Grissom's mouth and saw Sara's eyes dart over to Grissom in terrified nervousness.

Grissom frantically searched his memory for that day, hoping that nothing too damning would come to mind. But, then it hit him. He remembered that day like it were yesterday...

Sara was off that day and had told him that she was going to stay home to get their laundry done. It had been a hard week, with no time for menial jobs such as laundry, eating, or sleeping, he recalled with a slight chuckle. Numerous doubles and even triples had given Grissom and Sara minimal time alone together, and what time was alone, was spent sleeping. When he heard his phone ring in the layout room, he quickly picked it up, hoping secretly, that it was Sara.

"Grissom."

"I had a few moments, and I needed to hear your voice."

"Oh, OK. What's up? Hold on, I am going to go to my office to take this call. OK, I am almost there, I needed to hear you too."

"What's wrong Gil, something wrong?"

"No, just tired. Can't wait to get home. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, too well. Now I have tons of energy."

Searching the hallway, he saw no one coming and replied, 'I bet I can do something about that for you."

Grissom remembered her reply, and even now, he could feel warmth coming up his face and spine as he thought of it.

"I bet you can big guy, and I really mean BIG. Why don't you let me help your mood. Go to your office and close the door." Grissom knew exactly what Sara was going to do. When he was away at a seminar last month, Sara had initiated phone sex, and from the sounds on the other side of the phone, she knew he enjoyed it.

Grissom could only grin wide and reply, "I bet you could do that, but not now. I have paperwork to do, and I have to meet Cath in her office in 15 minutes. I would rather spend that energy in person.'

Sara sighed, "OK Gil, I will just go on with the laundry here, then I have a few errands to run. Want to meet up somewhere after shift?"

"Well, I need to get some food and then sleep. Let's not go out anywhere."

"OK, I will be waiting for you." she replied in her most seductive tone.

Turning his back to the door, he ground out, "OK honey, I will meet you at the townhouse at 11." Thinking he heard something behind him, Grissom turned to see an empty door.

"I'll see you soon. I love you Gil."

"You too. See ya."

Blushing at the thought of what met him at home when he arrived there, Grissom turned his attention to the story that Catherine was telling.

"So, here I am standing at Grissom's townhouse door, and the door was open. I knocked." As chuckles and snickers filled the room, she defensively said, "Really I did knock." Quietly, almost in a whisper she added, 'Not very loud though. More like brushed my knuckles on the door."

"Anyways, I entered the townhouse, and there were clothes thrown all over the place, and not just men's clothing. At first I thought that the house had been broken into, and then I heard the noises." she chuckled.

All heads swiveled quickly as they heard a sharp intake of breath followed by an, "I KNEW I heard something out there." come out of Sara.

Catherine smirked and then continued, "I thought I had stepped into the jungle. All I heard were yells, moans, and shrieks. I'm telling you, I have never heard anything like it. Then I heard laughing, and I KNEW that laugh. I knew it was Sara. Well, I thought I had better get out of there, so I snuck out the door, and decided to play a bit of a trick on our friends here. I figured, I was pissed because they didn't tell me that they were seeing each other, so I could get them back a bit. So after I left the house, I sat outside a few minutes, you know, to let them finish. I mean, this IS Grissom that we are talking here, a few minutes is all he would take I figured." When Catherine heard a snort from Sara's direction, she stopped her story and added, "Anything you would like to add here Sara?"

Seeing that Grissom was mortified by this story that Catherine was telling, Sara decided to boost Grissom's ego a bit, and let their friends envy them for a bit. "Catherine, you have no idea how wrong you are." she replied with a shit eating grin on her face. All jaws dropped with exception of Grissom's as he just looked at Sara, flushed, and grinned.

Trying to get over the shock that Sara would divulge anything like that, Catherine stuttered, trying to continue. "Well, well, well, okay then. Ummm, any-who, I stayed outside the door for a bit, then rang the doorbell. I really had to bite my tongue when Gil came to the door in sweats and a t-shirt saying that he was just getting up. I swear those are the words he used, and it was so difficult to hold in any remark. Well, I told him I was going to grab some breakfast for us and then come back, and before he could say no, I turned and walked away."

To break the tension in the room, Brass snorted out, "Yeah Gil, she does that to me too, just invites herself over, barges in. That is Catherine for you."

Catherine gave Brass a look that said "shut up Jim." and went on with her story.

"So, when I got back to the townhouse with bagels and cream cheese, I told Gil to put on some coffee and we could visit. Now, I figured Sara was hidden away somewhere, so I started to snoop a bit, and found that all of the clothes had been picked up and the great room had been tidied up. So, I sat down on the couch waiting for the coffee and was talking to Gil and then someone knocked at the door. Well, I was pretty surprised when it was Sara, carrying some files. Gil acted like he had forgotten that they had planned to go over some old cases, and Sara came in and plopped herself down on the couch next to me. Well, if I hadn't heard what I had a little while before, I would have been convinced. They are pretty good actors. But, of course, they have had lots of experience hiding this."

Quietly, Sara just looked at her friends and said, "I really thought we had her fooled."

Catherine simply laughed and said, "Sara, obviously, you guys did have us fooled for a long time." Turning to Brass, Catherine chuckled out, "You should have seen the look on their faces when they went into the kitchen to get the coffee. Sara offered to get the coffee that Griss had brewing and Grissom tried to act like Sara didn't know where anything was, so they both disappeared into the kitchen. Well, when they did that, I bent over to tie my shoe, and I was surprised when I found a bra stuffed under the couch. So, I figured, have a bit more fun! Let's see them squirm. I took the bra over to the kitchen and presented it to Grissom. The poor man, all he could do was stutter. He shuffled so fast into his laundry room, threw it in there, and changed the subject. I figured I would let them off right there. But, that is it, that is how I knew, without a doubt that they were seeing each other."

Catherine looked around the room, looking at her friends that had slowly become her family. Pride had seeped through her as she looked at Nick, Greg, and even Sara. Shaking her head, Catherine could only say, "So Gil, how long has it been for you two?"

Grissom, very shyly, slid his hand into Sara's and looked around the room. He caught the eye of each of his friends and then turned to Sara, looking into her eyes not dropping her gaze, and responded, "Well, Catherine, it seems like you all have it figured out."

A chorus of "Oh come on" and ""Not really" filled the room. Sara simply stared into the eyes of her lover and got lost in the depths of his pools. If anyone would have been watching close enough, they would have possibly seen the slight nod that Sara gave to Grissom.

Each member of the night shift felt the earth shift as the room got deathly quiet as Grissom moved over to the bed and sat down next to Sara, never releasing her hand or her eye contact.

With a softness that none of them had ever seen, Grissom spoke, "You all have told your stories about how you knew about us. Now it is my turn, to tell you about how I knew about us." Reverently, Grissom kissed Sara on the forehead and whispered to her, "It is time my dear."

A/N: Almost done! Grissom's story next!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

.A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I usually like to try to answer them all, but, I really couldn't right now, so please, consider yourself thanked, appreciated, and deeply cared for. Once again, thank you, and may you have peace and love in your life.

With a softness that none of them had ever heard, Grissom spoke, "You all have told your stories about how you knew about us. Now it is my turn, to tell you about how I knew about us." Reverently, Grissom kissed Sara on the forehead and whispered to her, "It is time my dear."

A hush filled the room as all of the people there watched their elusive, refined friend open up, and tell his story. More than once, Grissom had told his friends that he was someone who showed emotion but until that moment, none of them, with exception of Sara, had ever witnessed it.

Looking around the room, Grissom realized that this was his family, that it was alright to let down his guard, and let them see the real man that he is. It was time for them to see how much he loves Sara.

"Nine years ago, I walked into the Forensics Academy Conference. I was presenting a lecture about anthropology and its uses in crime investigation. The room was already full when I arrived, and I was the first speaker. When I reached the podium, I arranged my paperwork, and then looked up. When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

When Greg blurted out "Who was it?' Warrick and Nick both smacked him in the head, letting Catherine be the one to holler out to him, "It was Sara you twit."

Rolling his eyes, Grissom continued, "I remember it like it was yesterday, she had on black pants, a off-white top, and she had a ponytail. I went on with my lecture that day, but, I couldn't let my eyes stray far from Sara. At the end of lecture, I always have an open question and answer forum. There were so many people there about eight or nine hundred total. I got through about fifteen questions, and I was getting sick of the stupidity coming out of their mouths. They were just trying to fill in Sara raised her hand to ask a question, I thought for sure that something stupid was going to come out. I prepared myself to answer another mundane question. My jaw must have dropped when she asked me a very intelligent question. She kept on firing questions about anthropology at me. I dismissed the crowd, but asked her to stay so I could take time to answer her questions. I told her that her questions were too detailed to answer in a simple classroom setting, that we would have to ponder the mysteries of anthropology over dinner. That evening, she showed me the true depth of her wisdom. our date lasted into the next morning when we went into the hotel lobby and sat, drank coffee, and talked. The next afternoon, I had to give another presentation..."

They all looked to Sara as she cleared her throat and interrupted, "I heard that the lecturer was quite boring. I almost didn't go." They all laughed and let Grissom continue.

"Hrmph, boring...whatever, anyways, I had to give another presentation, and when I looked up from the podium and saw Sara again, I knew ," Grissom closed his eyes and dropped his head, the emotion clinging in his voice.

'I knew....'

His voice broke as he finished his statement, "I knew that I had met the one person that I was meant to be with, I had just met the woman who would be my wife."

Looking to Sara, he saw tears in her eyes, clinging to her lashes. He could only hope that she could see through the tears that had run down his own face and see the love that he harbored there for her.

Hearing a gasp from Catherine, Grissom remembered where he was, and that he had an audience, and told his friends, "That is when I knew about our relationship."

Almost embarrassed by the display of affection, Brass chuckled out, "Well, Gil, your story beats all of ours."

Still in shock over Grissom's declaration, Warrick could only reply, 'So Griss, you knew right away, and you have been together for NINE years, how did you hide it from us? I mean, I could understand one year maybe, but nine? That hurts man, did you not feel like you could trust us?"

Before the conversation could go any farther, Sara decided to interject and set them all straight.

"Sorry guys, but, he said that he knew, not that he did anything about it. Getting him to do something about it was a bit harder. Now I guess, you will have to hear my story to get the facts straight, or you will all leave here thinking that we have had this wild, torrid affair for nine years. It has only bee a little over two and a half years. I remember it like it was yesterday, I was off that day..."

At that moment, a nurse came in to check on Sara's vitals and check on her wounds. Grissom paid close attention to the nurse, as did everyone else in the room, knowing that they were all going to take turns helping in Sara's recovery.

After the nurse left, Sara continued.....


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Little Clues

Author: Urabadinfluence

Rating: T maybe turning into M later

Summary: It's the little clues that you should follow to see what is right in front of you. The night shift family compare notes on how they knew that Sara and Grissom were together.

A/N: I don't own much of anything. If I did, I would love to own CSI, but, I don't. I don't even know any of them. I would LOVE to know Billy Peterson though. But, of course, if I ever saw him, I would probably become a blundering idiot, tripping on every word in my mouth.

.A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I usually like to try to answer them all, but, I really couldn't right now, so please, consider yourself thanked, appreciated, and deeply cared for. Once again, thank you, and may you have peace and love in your life.

After the nurse was through with her examination, Sara looked to her and said, 'I am rally hungry finally, am I on any specific diet or may I have anything?"

While looking at her chart, the nurse confirmed that the doctor had already given permission for restrictions to Sara's diet to be lifted. Sara seemed pleased as the nurse wished Sara and her guests a good evening.

Sara had the entire room laughing when she looked to Grissom and while batting her eyelashes, she said in a low voice, "Gil, honey, I have a taste for a cheese pizza from Lorenzo's, I know you know the number by heart, can you call them and ask if they will deliver here?"

Amazed by Sara's attempt at manipulating Grissom, Nick decided to voice his opinion, "Wow guys, can we tell who has someone wrapped around her little finger?"

Grissom could just smirk and reply, "Well, yes dear, I do know the number, and would be glad to order for you. And, yes Nick, she does, and I don't mind at all. Now, shall I order enough for all of us?"

After deciding on what to order, Grissom stepped outside to call in their order with his cell phone.

When Grissom came back into the room, he let them all know that their pizza would be there in 25 minutes. Catherine decided to use the break in story telling to use the restroom, letting them know that if Sara started telling her story before she returned, she would cause bodily harm to all of them.

When everyone was situated in their seats again, Warrick asked Sara, "Alright Sara, you said that you were going to tell us your story. Get going girl, or we will assume the worst."

Sara was just about to respond when the door opened and a young man of about 19 came into the room, bringing pizzas. As his eyes scanned the room for a place to put down the pizza boxes, he took in the appearance of the people in the room. Sara cleared her throat and said, "Scotty, you can just put those boxes of heavenly slices down right here in front of me on this tray." Grinning, Scotty replied, "Sure thing Sara, when I saw that the order was going to the hospital and to you, I pushed all of the other delivery guys out of the way so I could come to see you. All the guys send their love by the way." After putting down the pizzas in front of Sara, Scotty bent down slowly, and carefully hugged Sara saying, "It sure is good to see you safe Sara. We all were watching the TV when they had your story on.' Standing back up, Scotty turned to Grissom, shaking his hand saying, "Hi Gil, good to see you again. Lorenzo says hi and said that the food is on him. He figured it was for you guys and your crew so he threw in some pop, salad, and cake. He said to enjoy and he will give you guys a call later on in the week. I will be right back, I have to go and get the rest from the car."

With that, he went out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Grissom and Sara looked to each other, and smiled, knowing that Catherine had tons of questions for them. Finally, when she could hold it in no longer, Catherine blurted out, "Even the PIZZA DELIVERY KID knows about you two?"

As the door opened, the night shift crew could hear Scotty laughing, 'Ma'am, I heard you half way down the hall, so I will answer you. UHHH Duuhhhh, of course I did. How could you not? I have been delivering food to Gil and Sara for about two or three years now. Why, didn't everyone else know?" Placing down the bags he had just brought in, Scotty started to unpack the food items for them, so he could stall and hear what was being said.

Grissom turned to Scotty and said, "Scotty, you don't have to do that, I will get it, but no, they all didn't know."

Scotty looked to him with wonderment in his eyes and said, "Man Gil, aren't you guys like investigators or something, and like some of the best. I think you better train your crew a little better. Well, I have to get back or Lorenzo will have my head on a platter, see you all later, and Sara, I will be over to share that recipe you asked me for last week, okay?"

Sara just nodded her head as she sunk her teeth into a large slice of pizza.

After Scotty left, they all broke out laughing, with Brass saying "Wow, even the pizza guy knew. Time for evaluations and updates on training, don't you think?"

As the group ate, they all turned their attention to Sara, telling her that they were ready for her side of the story now.

Shyly looking at Grissom, Sara started to tell them about when they started dating.

"It has only been a little over two and a half years but, I remember it like it was yesterday, I was off that day. I had just blown up at Catherine and was forced to take a few days off. I had already talked to Gil about my time off, and I guess he had informed Eickle about everything. Well, anyways, I was on my couch, watching some TV when I heard a knock on my door, and I was surprised to see Grissom standing there, holding a bottle of wine and pushing his way through my door. We just watched some discovery channel and ordered a pizza from where else but Lorenzo's. We just started hanging out with each other from then on, it was much better than being alone. Somewhere along the way, I guess I fell a little for the bug guy. That's it guys. Nothing more to tell. Nothing at all." Grissom started chuckling and when Sara saw his smirk, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She started to laugh uncontrollably, as did Grissom. The occupants of the room looked to each other in wonder. None of them had ever seen the couple in front of them ever laugh that hard. Seeing that they were happy with each other made them all know that all would be alright in the world, despite crazy women who placed cars on people.

When the laughing subsided, Nick decided to ask, "So Sara, is that all you are going to tell us? I mean, we already knew that you were crazy about each other and danced around each other for years. It is a bit surprising to hear that you have been hanging out, as you call it, for so long, but, tell us about your first date."

"That was our first date Nicky, the first of many, and yes, that its all I am telling. I think that everyone has told enough embarrassing stories for today. We will have you all over for dinner one day when I am feeling better. I really want to show Catherine our new home anyways."

An exasperated sigh was heard from Catherine while she sighed out, "I knew it was too good to be true. We got Gil to talk, but both of you talking and telling all, no way. We can wait, we will get it out of you."

Once again, Grissom and Sara looked to each other and started to laugh both claiming, "No chance."

When the door opened once again, the nurse checked Sara and exclaimed, "The doc just called and he wants you to start getting up a bit and walking. Your fluid levels are getting better, so you are ready. Your guests are going to have to leave now. It is getting late, and they have been here for hours beyond what should have been allowed. Time for you to walk, and then rest."

Grissom smiled at the nurse and told her that he would make sure that Sara walked a bit in the hallway, and then would make her rest. The nurse agreed and left Grissom to kick out Sara's guests.

They all stood to leave as Grissom helped a shaky Sara to her feet, and when she stood, she looked again to Grissom and started to laugh. The entire night crew started to walk down the corridor with Grissom and Sara, and said their goodbyes at the end of the hallway. When Sara and Grissom turned around to go back to her room, they over heard Greg telling the rest of their friends, "Did you see the way they laughed? I think it was kinda creepy. I swear if I find out that they were messing around in the break room, I will get entirely squicked out."

Hearing that, Grissom and Sara stopped, turned around to see Warrick and Nick hit Greg in the back of the head. Turning to each other, they both raised an eyebrow and just smirked.

'Sara, I love you." was whispered quietly as they shuffled back to Sara's room, where they lay in bed, and slept, dreaming of their first date, where they lay on her couch, ate pizza, watched TV, and fell in love again, just like they had the first time they lay eyes on each other in that lecture hall, so many years ago.

THE END


End file.
